Une soirée qui change tout
by RobstenOnline
Summary: Rosalie, Alice et Bella, trois meilleures amies se retrouvent dans un karaoké pour l'anniversaire de cette dernière. La bas, elles feront la connaissance de trois frères. Emmett, Jasper et Edward. Une soirée qui changera tout.


Coucou tout le monde ! Bon et bien voila, je me lance pour ma toute première fiction. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Dans cette fiction tout le monde est humain. Alors je vous laisse la découvrir, toutes les reviews sont constructives.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hey moi c'est Isabella Swan, mais appelez moi Bella. J'ai 18 aujourd'hui. Je suis en dernière année de lycée. J'ai deux meilleures amies Alice et Rosalie. Elles sont tout mon opposé. Je me demande même comment elles ont font pour être amie avec moi. Alice est un petit lutin montée sur pile électrique. Elle est petite, aux yeux verts avec les cheveux noirs coupés court qui parte dans tout les sens en pic. Quant à Rosalie elle est grande, blonde aux yeux bleus avec ceux qui faut la ou il faut. En apparence froide et hautaine, quand on la connaît elle à un grand cœur tendre. Moi et bien je suis tout ce qu'il y à de plus banale. Je suis brune aux yeux marron. Mes cheveux descende en boucle jusqu'au milieu de mon dos.

**- Ce soir nous allons en boite !** Me dit Alice. **Il faut fêter tes 18 ans !**

**- Je ne suis pas sur que ce sois une bonne idée Alice tu sais que …**

- **Foutaises !** Me coupa Rosalie en brassant l'air avec sa main.

- **Bon ben je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de donné mon avis …**

- **Exactement !** S'excita Alice, **viens on va se préparé !**

Quelques heures plus tard on était prêtes. Rosalie avait une robe bustier léopard à volant qui lui arrivait aux cuisses avec des escarpins noirs. Elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux bouclé dans son dos. Alice, avec une robe verte froncé au niveau de la poitrine qui lui arrivait aux genoux accompagné d'escarpins de la même couleur. Et moi j'avais une robe bustier imprimée bleue marine avec une ceinture en dessous de la poitrine. (Lien des robes sur mon profil)

- **Non Alice je ne portrait pas d'escarpins ! Je vais me cassé la figure devant tout le monde**, boudais-je.

- **Oh mais arrête de faire la tête tu as 18 ans aujourd'hui ! Il faut fêter sa dignement**, s'indigna Alice.

- **Alcool, sexe & Rock'n'roll !** Cria Rosalie.

- **Ce n'est pas une bonne idée …**

- **Est-ce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu pourrais te décoincé un peu et faire la fête ?** M'engueula Rosalie.

- **Ok ok c'est bon je vous suis … Passe moi les escarpins.**

Et me voila entrainée dans la Mini Cooper d'Alice en direction de la boite. "_Mon Dieu je vais me cassé la figure avec ses talons de 10 cm …_" Pensais-je

- **Alice ?**

- **Oui ?** Me répondit l'intéressé.

- **Ce n'est pas la direction pour aller à l'Eclipse.**

- **C'est normal nous allons au Twilight Bar !**

- **Je croyais qu'on allait en boite !**

- **Franchement**, me dit Rosalie, **tu crois vraiment que tu aurais dis oui pour sortir en sachant que le bar où nous allons faisait soirée karaoké ?**

- **PARDON ?** **Je refuse de chanté devant tout ces gens ! Les filles …** pleurnichais-je, **je déteste chanter !**

- **Et pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire**, chantonna Alice.

- **Bella**, me dit Rosalie, **tu aimes chanter.**

- **Oui mais je ne suis pas sur une scène devant des centaines de personnes. Je suis chez moi dans ma chambre avec vous pour seul public !**

- **Roh pour quelques personnes en plus Bella** … me dit Alice.

-** A une condition !**

- **Laquelle ?** Répondit Rose.

- **Je refuse de chanter seule. Au moins une de vous m'accompagne.**

- **Roh mais quel bébé …** marmonna Alice.

- **Je t'entends Alice !**

-** Bella tu as une magnifique voix quand vas-tu en prendre conscience ?** Me dit Rose.

- **Tu exagère …**

- **De toute façon**, me dit Alice, **on aura un ou deux verres dans le sang au moins tu te lâcheras. Enfin sauf moi vu que je suis Sam ce soir.**

- **Hum sinon je peux ne pas boire et …**

- **Non non non !** Me cria Alice, **c'est TON anniversaire. Tu dois boire.**

- **Ok …**

- **Bien ! Vu que tout le monde est d'accord … Nous sommes arrivées !**

En sortant de la voiture je les voie ce dirigé directement vers l'entrée.

- **Il faut faire la queue non ?**

- **Non**, me sourit Alice, **nous avions réservé il y a quelques jours.**

- **Voici les pass** me dit Rose en me les collant sous le nez

- **Oh … Hum … Ok**.

Le bar avait une ambiance chaleureuse. Je m'y senti bien tout de suite. On ce dirigea toutes les trois vers le bar. Une fois assise sur les tabourets Alice commanda pour elle.

- **Un cocktail sans alcool pour moi s'il vous plait.**

- **Et vous mes jolies ?**

- **Une tequila**, répondit Rosalie

- **Un mojito merci.**

- **Tout de suite !**

- **C'est joli ici**, nous dit Alice.

Tout d'un coup Alice me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- **Aïe mais t'es malade !**

Elle me montra d'un signe de tête Rosalie. Elle était figée et regardait un point fixe par-dessus mon épaule. Je me retournai et regarda dans la direction qu'elle regardai. OMG de tels canon sa existe de nos jours ? Autour d'une table un peu plus loin, était installé trois mecs les plus beaux que j'avais jamais vus. L'un avait les cheveux courts, noirs et très bien bâti, l'autre plus petit et plus mince mais tout aussi musclé, les cheveux blonds bouclés. Et le dernier, le plus canon des trois, était grand, musclé mais pas comme le premier. C'était plus subtil. Il avait les cheveux couleur bronze, coiffés/décoiffés.

- **Waouh …** Nous dit Rosalie encore sous le choc.

- **Lequel à tu en vue ?** Lui répondit Alice.

- **L'armoire à glace. Il est tout ce que j'aime.**

- **Temps mieux parce que moi c'est le blond ! Et toi Bella ?**

Mais je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop absorbé par la contemplation de cet Apollon. Quand il leva les yeux vers moi, il me regarda avec une telle intensité que je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux. Rougir et détourné le regard.

- **Ohoh je croie que Bella est sous le charme !** Chantonna Rose.

- **Absolument pas**, répondis-je en buvant cul sec mon verre.

- **Waouh sa c'est de la descente**, rigola Alice, **on va danser ? Il passe un peu de musique avant d'ouvrir le karaoké.**

- **On te suit !** Lui dit Rose

Une fois sur la piste de danse on se déchaina. On dansa collé/serré pendant plusieurs minutes.

- **Les filles**, nous dit Alice, **les trois gars nous lâche pas du regard !**

- **Temps mieux, qu'il profite du spectacle** rigola Rose

Nous dansâmes encore quelques minutes puis nous retournâmes au bar. Quand le barman annonça que le karaoké était ouvert les filles crièrent hystériques. Pour mon cas, je n'étais en rien excité ! J'avais surtout une boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre.

- **Les filles j'angoisse je n'ai pas vraiment envie de chanté …**

- **Bon**, me dit Alice,** il faut déclarer l'état d'urgence ! Barman ! Un verre d'un alcool fort pour elle**, lui dit-elle en me montrant du doigt. Puis en se tournant vers moi, **tu va chanter ma belle c'est moi qui te le dit !**

Une fois mon verre fini, je commençais à me sentir un peu mieux.

- **Bon allé, plus vite on y va plus vite on rentre !**

Nous rigolâmes et on se dirigea vers la scène. Quand « Lady Marmelade » commença je deviens toute rouge.

- **QUI as demandé sa ?** Leur demandais-je en les regardant en plissant les yeux

-** Moi !** Me dit Alice tout excité et pas du tout perturbé par le regard que je lui lançais.

Finalement je me pris au jeu et chantai avec les filles tout en ondulant des hanches et en rigolant comme une folle. Par je ne sais qu'elle instinct, quand le refrain commença, je chantai tout en regardant vers l'Apollon qui ne me quittait pas du regard. Une fois la chanson finit, nous descendîmes de scène tout en ce dirigeant vers le bar. Nous commandâmes nos boissons quand une voix ce fit entendre derrière nous.

- **Bonjour mesdemoiselles, pouvons nous ce joindre à vous ?**

- **Oui bien sur**, souri Alice.

- **Je suis Emmett, et voici mes frères Jasper et Edward.**

- **Je suis Alice et ce sont mes meilleures amies Rosalie et Bella.**

L'Apollon qui répond au nom d'Edward se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire en coin. Je rougis et me tourna vers mes amies.

- **Enchanté**, répondit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

**Peut être pourriez vous venir vous assoir à notre table ça sera plus confortable et plus pratique pour discuté que ces tabouret**, nous dit le dénommé Jasper.

Nous les suivîmes jusqu'à leur table.

- **Parlez nous de vous**, nous dit Jasper

- **Je m'appelle Alice, j'ai 18 ans, et je suis célibataire**, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Jasper.

J'aurai juré l'avoir vu rougir.

- **Hum … Moi c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui c'est pour sa qu'elle mon trainée ici**, dis-je en bougonnant.

Ils me souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire puis se tournèrent vers Rosalie.

- **Rosalie, j'ai 18 ans et je suis célibataire. On est toute les trois au lycée de Forks.**

- **Oh vous aussi ? Génial lundi nous faisons notre rentré à Forks High !** Nous dit Emmett

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- **Et toi tu n'a pas dit si tu étais célibataire**, me dit Edward en me regardant

C'est la première fois que j'entendais sa voix et c'était le plus beau son que j'avais jamais entendu.

- **Je le suis lui** dis-je en souriant.

Quand il me souri en retour je me mis à rougir furieusement.

- **Bella**, m'appela Alice, **comme c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi !**

- **Oh non je ne le sens pas ça … Vraiment pas !** Rajoutais-je en la voyant se lever et se dirigé vers la scène.

- **Bonjour tout le monde !** Dit-elle dans le micro. **J'aimerai avoir deux seconde de votre attention. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie, celle que je considère comme ma sœur depuis toujours et à jamais, Bella !** Dit-elle en me montrant du doigt. Plusieurs tête se tourna vers moi et rouge de honte je me cachai dans mes mains. **Maintenant Jacob !** Cria t-elle

Je vis le dénommé Jacob approché avec un chapeau d'anniversaire sur la tête et un gâteau avec le nombre 18 dans ses mains. Il le posa sur la table et me sourit.

- **Souffle les bougies ma belle !** Me dit Rosalie à coté de moi.

Toujours rouge de honte je soufflai les bougies et me tournais vers mes meilleures amies et leur souffla un merci. Puis la musique de Bellini – Samba de Janeiro se fit en entendre et les filles m'entrainèrent à leur suite sur la piste de danse. Les garçons étaient derrière nous. On dansa tous les 6 collé/serré sur le rythme de la chanson quand Emmett pris à part Rosalie et Jasper emmena un peu plus Alice. Il ne resta plus qu'Edward, moi et ma timidité. Il se mit derrière moi, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et nous commençâmes à danser. A la fin de la chanson j'étais essoufflé, il se faisait tard et j'avais mal au pied.

- **Les filles, je pense que je vais rentrer je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au pied.**

- **D'accord on y va,** me dit Alice. **De toute façon on les verra lundi. Les gars on y va !**

- **D'accord alors je suppose qu'on ce voie lundi**, nous dit Jasper.

- **Bien sur !** Lui sourit Alice.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me fit un bisou sur la joue.

- **Bon anniversaire,** me souffla t-il

Je leur fis un petit coucou de la main et sortit du bar suivit des filles. Oh oui sa c'est sur c'était un très bon anniversaire. Et maintenant j'avais juste hâte que le week-end passe vite que je puisse le revoir lundi.

* * *

Et voila ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je devrais faire une suite ou tout arrêter et me cacher ? Petite reviews pour me donnez votre avis. Merci !


End file.
